Sakura's Boys
by BeccaPatty
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.. Seperated they are strong.. Together the three can accomplish the impossible. That is what Sakura is going to have to prove to get her boys back where she wants them. Right at her side! fmm


Sakura's Boys

** Story by**:BeccaPatty

**  
Disclaimer:** NO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. But I do However own a computer.. and Ta Da .. A Story is made!

**Rated M for Mature!...(for future chapters)**

Two and a half years have passed since the day Sasuke took off to train under the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Sakura and Naruto have been training the whole time.. improving their skills. So when the time came.. they could safely return their teammate to where he belonged.. Right at their side..

Haruno Sakura had a pretty decent life. Two Loving Parents, Great Friends, and her training was taught under the Hokage Herself. If given the choice she wouldn't have had it any other way. Everything was Perfect.

Working as the Fifth Hokage's apprentice may have been hard and definetly challanging, But nothing could make Sakura feel better than knowing she was able to help someone.. She had a purpose!

No longer was she the scared little Genin who had to hide behind her teamates at every corner. Just to survive. No not anymore. She finally was able to prove to herself and to others of her capabilites.. Not only had she been working on healing jutsus.. Tsunade had taught her everything she knew.. From her special ninjutsu to her super human stregnth. Sakura was a force to be reckoned with.

This was exactly what Naruto was thinking after watching Sakura pummel a sound ninja to the ground on their latest Mission.

"Shit Sakura did you have to hit the guy that hard.. How are we supposed to question him if his jaw is broken.. and he can't talk?"

"Oh Shut up Naruto! This Baka had it coming.. Trying to use me as a Hostage against the two of you.. Bullshit I've been down that road before and I aint never going back"

The killer glint in her eye kept Naruto from making any more comments.. Unless he wanted her to come after him next. He knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of one of those killer punches.. and it wasn't pretty.

.. Lately Though.. Sakura has been much more patient with him..Not hitting him nearly as often. She even took him up on his latest attempt at asking her out. Both Met at the Ramen Stand where they both ate dinner and had a lively conversation about their Friends.. Who's been up to what lately.. Missions, the Hokage, Sasuke, Kakashi, everything was brought up to talk about. All in all .. it was a pleasant evening spent. But back to the matter at hand..

Sakura was currently kicking the sound ninja repeatedly in the gut.. Trying to make the guy spill the whereabouts of Orochimaru's secret hideout.

"Where the fuck is that snake bastard hiding!!" "What are his plans ?" Sakura screemed at the fallen nin.

"Orochimaru is hidden in a cave about a mile away... I was just returning from the sound villiage with more supplies when you two ambushed me" the defeated man gasped out.

"For your sake you better not be lieing!" With That Sakura knocked the ninja unconscious and tied him with chakra strings to a tree.

"There that should hold him .. at least till we check out the cave he mentioned". "Come on Naruto Lets Go!"

"Hold on a second Sakura-chan.. what if its a trap?" "He could just be sending us right to our deaths" Naruto exclaimed.

"There is No way to know unless we go check it out though." "Come on Naruto I can feel it.. we are soo close .. Sasuke is just around the corner"

Naruto glanced around wearily before shaking his head.. "Alright.. Lets go! We will find Sasuke and bring him back!"

Sakura and Naruto stealthily made their way through the woods.. until they came across a small split in the side of the mountain.. just big enough to walk through.Carfully trying not to make much noise .. the two ninjas crept into the snakes lair... kunai drawn .. just waiting for anything to happen. Glancing left and right all they saw was what looked to be a regular cave.. completely dark.. damp walls a dirty rock floor and bats and other creaturs lurking in the shadows..

Everything seemed perfectly normal.. Thinking that this had been a false trail the two were about to turn back and go to again confront the sound ninja.. When all of the sudden from deep within the shadows out came...

To Be Continued.. hehe ;)

Ta da how was my first chappy? Damn I haven't written in sooo long.. and this will be my first Naruto fanfic.. Please Rate and Review soo I know how it is.. and if I should continue..

Thanks a bunch!


End file.
